She Lost The Man She Loved
by Vic92091
Summary: [One Shot]When Hermione's love dies in a mission, she falls into depression. But she is taken out of it when she see the man she loves, telling her 2 keep going for their unborn childs sake. HGDM


She ran – as fast as she could – to the edge of the lake, the one place she would never forget. She couldn't understand why this had to happen. Why it had to happen to her.

She lost the man she loved.

--

Harry Potter, her best friend, had just come back from a journey that he went on with Ron Weasley, her love, and other men of the Order. Everyone came back – except for her love – all dirty, torn and depressed. They had succeeded in their mission but had to pay a price.

It was only a few minutes when they stepped into the sanctuary that was Hogwarts was when she realized something was wrong.

Harry and Ron walked up to her, their eyes cast down. When they were a few feet away from her, she started breaking down – knowing the words that were about to come out of their mouths.

"He's gone"

--

That was when she ran past everyone, to the lake and fell to her knees and cried. Cried like there was no tomorrow; in her eyes, that's what she saw – no point in living.

It was just about a year after everyone's graduation from Hogwarts. Everyone that was in the Order was staying to prepare for the war.

--

Then, the journey came in. It was men going to sneak on the Death Eaters to find out where Voldemort was, and if needed, attack. Unfortunately, they had to resort to that.

All women were staying inside the walls of Hogwarts to take care of the wounded that were coming back. Most relied on _her_ to do everything since she knew more healing spells than healers themselves.

But no healing spell can fix this; the pain that is caused when you lose a loved one.

--

Hermione Granger is she. She sits on the edge of the lake, staring at the harvest moon ahead of her as the tears stream down her face.

She lost the man she loved.

It was all going well before.

He proposed to her at that very spot.

They had just gotten married, and at such a young age.

They didn't care. They didn't want anything to be able to tear them apart – not even death.

She looked down at the bulge that was her stomach.

She remembered that day. The day she told the man she loved that she was pregnant.

She can just imagine the happiness that was his face as he heard her speak the words.

But now… now, he wasn't here to watch her – their unborn daughter – grow.

It saddened her.

She looked at the diamond ring and slid it off her ring finger. She placed it on the ground and looked at the engraving that was inside.

Draco 6-20-06 

She looked away as more tears slid down her face. She didn't want to remember anything right now. All she wanted was him – but she could never see him again, not yet at least.

She slowly reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a covered dagger.

He told her to keep it with her at all times just in case if Death Eaters had come.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

She stood up, unsheathes the weapon, and raised the dagger above her head with two hands.

She started to bring it down as fast and fierce as she could to her stomach but it stopped mere inches away.

Something stopped her from killing herself, and taking her out of her misery.

She saw two hands that were around her wrists, keeping her from doing the one thing she knew she would probably regret.

She looked up to see a man with gray eyes and silver blonde hair.

"It can't be" she said to herself as more tears flowed down her face.

"Why do it, Hermione?" he asked, picking up the ring.

She looked down at her hands, and dropped the dagger.

"I'm sorry, Draco" she said, "I-I thought you were dead."

He put the ring back on her finger placed a hand under her chin and brought it up so she was looking at him.

"But that doesn't mean you should take away the life of you and our child. She needs you to be there for her, to raise her, to love her… even if it means that I won't be there"

More tears slid down her face as he hugged her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"I may be gone, Hermione, but I will never leave you" he said, softly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry for even thinking of it, Draco" she cried.

He shushed her, as he held her tighter.

"Hermione?" a voice said.

Hermione turned around to see a confused Ginny.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked

"Dra…" Hermione looked behind her to point to Draco but he wasn't there.

Hermione just shook her head as more tears fell from her chocolate eyes.

"Oh Hermione…" Ginny said and walked up to her 4-months pregnant friend.

She embraced her in a hug, feeling sorry for her best friend.

She lost the man she loved.

Ginny cried and laughed with Hermione as they remembered the best times of Draco Malfoy.

--

It Genevieve Malfoy's 5th birthday, and Hermione was smiling broadly.

Genevieve had curly silver blonde hair and lovely gray eyes. She took after both her mother and father.

Ever time Hermione would look at her, she felt a pang in her stomach that would remind her of _him_.

She loved Genevieve and she would always love her. This little girl had brought so much joy into her life, taking her out of her depression.

Draco was right – she had to be there for her.

It wasn't until Genevieve was blowing out the 5 candles on her birthday cake where Hermione felt that depression again.

Hermione had taken a digital picture of Genevieve on her camera while she blew the candles.

She was looking at the picture now – on her camera – and saw in the background a smiling Draco.

Then she heard it:

"I may be gone, Hermione, but I will never leave you"

His voice was ringing in her head.

She looked back at the smiling Genevieve and smiled back at her.

Her daughter was her light even though…

She lost the man she loved.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked... make sure to review!_**

**_OMG... i was crying while writing this but dont tell anyone (Kate D... .:glares:.)_**


End file.
